The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for wave soldering a substrate, such as a printed circuit board, wherein the fluxing step is conducted in a low oxygen containing atmosphere while at least a portion of the preheating step is conducted in a non-low oxygen containing atmosphere, such as air.